<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>elegant fingers by lemon_verbena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498237">elegant fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena'>lemon_verbena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lemon drops | smutty drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Gentle Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He fancies that he can feel their heartbeats synchronizing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lemon drops | smutty drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>elegant fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/gifts">ChillyHollow</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The slide of her fingertips along his shoulder sends a shiver down his spine; this is gentle, tender in a way they seldom allow themselves to indulge in.</p>
<p>He presses kisses to her collarbone, his cock pulsing inside her, neither of them moving. He fancies that he can feel their heartbeats synchronizing, everything quiet and slow in the small hours of the morning. The moonlight limns her face, her soft smile.</p>
<p>She combs back his hair with elegant fingers, nudging him into motion. He stays deep, more rocking than thrusting, the slick glide of their bodies a benediction between them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>